Secrets
by Tempsqa
Summary: "And like every family, they had their secrets". We all know why Elphaba is green, but how did Melena meet her lover? and why did she cheat on her husband? There could be more to the story than you think.
1. That's my girl

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Aw, thanks sweet :3 They're Mr. and Mrs. Upland since Boq doesn't actually have a last name :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: What's wrong with Gloq? :o and here you go! Tehe**

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks :D here you go! Lol**

**This story is probably going to be short because it's premusical and all so yeah, sorry about that  
OMO! I ordered a 'Shiz University' hoodie from the internet and I'm so excited :D. Anywho, on with the story**

"I'm off to work" Frex said to his wife, kissing her on the cheek "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he finished with a smile, walking out the door

Something he wouldn't do? Wasn't a lot lately. They used to have a great marriage, her and Frex, filled with romance and passion and laughter. It all changed after Melena had a miscarriage. He blamed her, told her she wasn't looking after herself well enough, and when she tried to stand up for herself _SMACK. _That was the first time he had hit her.

Tears ran down Melena's cheeks and fell onto the envelope in her hands. She opened the letter and peered at the note inside;

_Dearest Melena_

_I am in Munchkinland for the next few weeks on my magic tour. I will be at the Oztopia River every evening from 4 till 6, I would love for you to join me but understand if you don't. _

_Love always,  
Oscar_

Melena looked up at the clock, it was quarter to five. She still had time

…

His body was silhouetted by the sun, sitting on the grass, watching the water. Melena cleared her throat and the man turned around sharply. Oz! he was even more attractive than he had been all those years ago

"Melena!" he said, beaming. He began to stand "I've missed you!" he said

Melena lowered her eyes to the ground "I missed you too" Melena replied weakly

Oscar noticed the amount of makeup she was wearing "What's this?" he said "Oh Mel, you know you don't need this junk!" he went to wipe away some of the makeup but she flinched away "Melena, what's wrong?" Oscar queried. Melena stared at the floor for a long time but eventually pulled back the hair that had been draped over her shoulders revealing bruises dotted along her collarbones and chest area "Oh, Mel!" Oscar said in terror.

…

"How was your day?"

"It was good?"

"Get up to anything interesting?"

"No, just stayed home and read my book"

"That's my girl"

The table fell silent except the clanging of knives and forks . Melena ran her fingers along the small glass bottle in her pocket "Take it when you get home" he had told her "It'll dull the pain" she peered down at the light green liquid

"Melena!" Frex ordered "What in Oz are you looking at?"

Melena panicked "I just thought I felt something brush upon my legs" she replied "Probably nothing. Here" she said reaching for Frex's plate "I'll do the dishes"

"That's my girl!" Frex repeated. He watched his wife begin to wash the dishes and noticed that there was something different about her. Something _very_ different


	2. Beautiful

**The Wizard of Wicked: Awesome, eh? :3 i can't wait for it to arrive, I got an email saying it was being shipped today ^.^ and yes, he does abuse her. OMO both those names are adorabubble! but I think it'd be more Oslena, because Melenar sounds too much like just Melena. The 'That's my girl' thing is kind of supposed to creep you out, it's just showing that he doesn't see her as equal kind of thing**

**Lunar Sunsets: Haha, fair enough :) No, neither of the children are born yet but they will be :D why Elphaba and Boq? :o **

**NiatheWickedLover: I think everybody hates Frex lol**

**This is a short chapter (longer than the first, but still short) because I had swimming sports today and am exhausted/have sun stroke D: This fic seems harder to write than the previous three but I will keep going if you guys like it :) **

"Oscar! Wha-"

Oscar lay a finger upon Melena's lips "Shhhhh. Come, sit, enjoy!" he said motioning to the blanket on the sand. She obeyed, that's all she knew to do anymore. Oscar looked at her as she gazed out at the sea "Beautiful" he said

"It really is, isn't it" Melena replied, her eyes still locked on the roaring waves

"I meant you" Oscar said with a smile "Here" he said, dipping his finger into the chocolate "try this"

she closed her eyes and tasted the sweet substance "Mmmmm, what is it?"

"Chocolate, I get it from my home town" Oscar replied, a soft smile spreading on his lips

"Why did you return to Oz?" Melena asked after a moment of silence passed

"Well" Oscar began, looking up at the stars "There are plenty of worlds in the universe, all with their own intelligent life, but once one falls in love" he looked back at Melena "such beauty can not be replecated" the pair sat, staring into each others eyes, Melena saw Oscar etching forward and found herself doing the same. Before she knew it the two of them were locking lips. It was a passionate kiss, Melena couldn't remember the last time she had felt a kiss so full of love, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell backwards onto the sand, hopelessly and desperately in love

...

"Oh, Oz!" Melena yelled as she opened her eyes only to be blinded by the rising sun

"What? What is it?" Oscar mumbled, still half asleep

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. If Frex wakes up to find me not there..." she trailed off thinking of the horrid things he'd do

"Hey" Oscar said, grabbing hold of Melena's face "One day you won't have to worry" he kissed her on the head "now go! I don't want him to hurt you"

...

Melena just managed to get through the door when Frex came sleepily down the stairs "Why do I not see breakfast on the table?"

Melena looked to the floor then up to Frex, her eyes full of irritation "I thought that maybe _you_ could cook this morning"

Frex came up close to Melena's face "Excuse me?"

"I sai-" Frex slapped Melena across the face

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that" he kicked her shin and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap "I'm going to work. I'll buy Breakfast" and with that he left.

Melena stayed on the floor, bawling her eyes out. How had things got like this for her? She thought back on her school days, her and Oscar had been a couple back then, she was happy, he made her happy. He still did. But then Oscar had to return to his home town, he never told her where that was, he had just said that it wasn't in Oz and that it was a completely different world. If only they didn't break up, if only she'd have waited for him. Oz, she wished she had waited for him. Oscar's words rung in Melena's ears "Drink it when you get home, it dulls the pain" she reached into her pocket and pulled out the light green liquid, she popped off the cork and swallowed all that was in it


	3. Promotion

**NiatheWickedLover: Yeah, Frex is an asshole :o **

**TheWizardofWicked: You're so kind :) I'm feeling fine, don't worry. Yes, Oslena! I ship it too ^.^. It's crazy how often I sing that song too, lol, and I don't even have the bottle, can I steal yours? :D**

**Lunar Sunsets: I've not read the book (I kind of want to but don't want to) so I've always seen Frex as an ass hole :) hehehe totties? :P Well, the thing with Oscar is we're kind of supposed to see him as evil, but I think he just got too carried away with political power. He even said himself "I am a sentimental mam, who always longed to be a father" and his association with Morrible wouldn't of helped, I've always seen her as the evil one not the Wizard (Oscar). I have this weird thing with relationships, like if they're between a male and female I think that the guy should be taller? with Glinda and Boq (in most of the pictures I've seen) they're either same height or Boq is a bit taller, so :) lol I know there's relationships with taller females but Idk lol (Now I'm rambling :P). Aww, thanks hun, I'm glad I made you like Oscar hahaha ^.^ I haven't actually seen any Melena fics either :o**

**I woke up and realized that I never took my head band from swimming sports off, Oz I was tired! thank you all for your lovely reviews and follows/favourites it means a lot :)**

Oscar saw the redlining of a handprint on Melena's face "I'm so sorry" he said, tears rolling down his cheek "He hurt you and it's all my fault"

"It wasn't your fault, really!. He didn't know that I had been out, I defied him, that's why he hit me"

Oscar calmed down a little but still had tears running down his cheeks "He shouldn't hurt you at all"

"It's fine, I didn't make him his breakfast, I dese-"

"Melena! there is no reason to ever hit somebody you love. Frex is a narcissistic head strong idiot who doesn't realize how good he has it" Melena's eyes shifted to her feet and a tear fell from her eyes, Oscar wrapped her in his arms "Plus, the bastard can cook his own Oz dammed breakfast" Melena let out a little laugh between sobs into Oscars shoulder "I love you, Melena" Oscar said "I always have"

Melena separated from Oscar and looked into his eyes "I love you too" she said "But if I leave Frex..." Melena trailed off, looking to the ground. Oscar cupped her chin and kissed her deeply, they separated and locked eyes once again

"I would protect you"

...

Frex was sitting at the table "What's this?" his voice was etched with danger as he held up the envelope that held Oscar's letter to Melena

"It's nothing, just a letter from an old friend" Melena replied walking past her husband trying to stay calm. If she panicked he'd know there was something happening

"Don't lie to me, Melena" Frex said standing up, he walked over to her and turned her around by her shoulder "You know I hate being lied to"

Melena's eyes filled with fear "I said, it's nothing." she said shortly

"I hope you're telling me the truth" Frex said leaning forward and whispering harshly "for your sake" he leaned further forward and lay a loveless kiss on her lips as if marking his territory, he grabbed her wrist "Now, come" he said leading her to the bedroom

...

"He did what?"

"He's my husband Oscar, it's his ri-"

"It is a right of love!" Oscar yelled "and it should be by the choice of both people" Oscar stopped pacing and turned to Melena "I have to leave Oz in a week" he reminded her "when I leave, come with me!" he held Melena's hand in his and looked into her eyes with both hope and love

Melena panicked a little, she knew if she ever wanted another chance in life then this was it "Oscar, are you serious?" her voice shook as she spoke

"Please" he said, tightening his hold on her hands

Melena smiled "Of course!"

...

"I'm glad you've gotten over your little tantrum" Frex said as Melena served him his dinner

Melena lay a napkin on his lap "Yes, I am sorry for my outburst" she was going to be away from this soon, she didn't want to be hurt before she left "permission to sit?" she asked

"Permission granted." Frex responded. Melena sat and watched Frex eat his dinner, she would eat hers later, after Frex went to his study to finish off some paper work.

"How was your day?" she asked him trying to normalize the meal

"I got a promotion, means I get to go to an assembly on Saturday" he said before sipping his drink

"Wow, good on you" she said with a smile. What Frex didn't know was that her smile wasn't a proud one. Saturday was Oscars last night in Oz, she could leave with him easily

"Well" Frex began, wiping his hands on his napkin "I'm done" Melena stood and took the napkin from his lap, picking up his dishes and taking them to the kitchen "That's my girl" he said kissing her on the head and walking to his study

That's right. I'm your girl. But not for long.


	4. Dull the pain

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oslena is adorable! ^.^ hehehe and yeah Frex is horrible! I just realized that I read one of your stories in the past, you're an amazing writer! **

**NiatheWickedLover: Yay, lets all go kill Frex! :D**

"Oz! that's amazing news!" Oscar said taking the woman he loved in his arms. They separated and he stared into her eyes "I love you, Mel! and I can't wait to spend my life with you"

Melena draped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply "Nor can I my love"

...

She knew it! she had been feeling a little off lately and she had been late which was very rare. Oz, what was she going to do? She couldn't be sure whose it was. She took a bottle of green elixr from her pocket and popped off the cork "dull the pain" she said and sculled the liquid

"Melena!" she heard Frex yell "where in Oz are you?" she shoved the stick into the bathroom cabinet, she knew it was stupid but she had to put it somewhere quickly, she wasn't going to tell Frex she was pregnant, there was no point, she was going to run away with Oscar, wasn't she?

She opened the bathroom door "What is it?" she asked in a sunken voice

"I'm off to work" he kissed her cheek "I'm expecting the house to be clean when I return"

"Of course, my love" the word love was said with ice cold bitterness, although this was not detected by Frex.

...

Melena laughed as she got all the steps wrong to the dance Oscar was teaching her "I'm sorry" she giggled "it's like I've got two left feet!"

Oscar dipped her, smiling and looking lovingly into her eyes "Like a graceful flamingo" the pair giggled as he spun her back up and the two of them continued dancing. They danced from 5 til 8 and by the end they were gliding through the dance with ease.

Melena returned from a trip to the bathroom, she was going to tell Oscar, she had to tell Oscar. "Hello m'love" Oscar giggled "fancy some dessert?" he was lying on the couch, whipped cream piled on his head with a cherry on top

Melena just stared at him before bursting into a fit of giggles "You're an Oz-cream sundae!" she said in hysterics, she sat on the couch beside him and smeared cream onto his face, he chased her around the room in a giggling fit himself "Come back here you little rascal" he said, he finally caught her and tackled her to the ground, he lay above her, leaned forward and kissed her. Everything seemed right in the world.

...

"What do you mean, you're not coming?" he asked wide eyed "Frex is just going to keep harming you, I can give you a better life"

"Look, I can't tell you why I can't go right now, but I hope you find out in the future. I still love you Oscar, I always will, but... I can't leave with you" Melena said, close to tears

Oscar was pretty much in tears himself "Well, am I still coming over tomorrow night?" he choked

Melena lay her hand on his cheek "Of course, I need to say good bye to you. Not forever, but for now"

Oscar pretty much had tears pouring down his face by this point "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking out the door

...

"I hate that I'm leaving you lonely" Frex said but there was suspicion in his eyes, not love.

"It's alright, it's only for one night" Melena reminded him, after all she wasn't leaving with Oscar anymore, she'd be here when he got back, he kissed her on the cheek and left now all Melena was left to do was wait for Oscar to show up. She wanted to leave with him to where ever it was he was going, but she realized something. If she was about to bring a baby into the world then Frex would be able to provide a better upbringing than Oscar could, she wasn't even sure he had money. She heard three knocks at the door and went and answered it. He grabbed her hands and began twirling her around, the same way he had been last night

"Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty  
I've only got one night left here in town  
Now have another drink of green elixr  
and we'll have our selves a little mixer  
have another swallow little lady  
and follow me down" he sung dipping her at the end

"You're good" she said smiling up at him

Oscar handed a bottle of green elixr to Melena "To 'See you later's?"

Melena took the bottle and popped off the cork, clanged it against Oscars bottle "Cheers!" she said before skulling it back. There was a lot of pain she was trying to dull.


	5. Elphaba

**Lunar Sunsets: It's alright, sweet :) No library or book store that I've been to has the book and I'm broke too :( plus I hear it's a lot different and I'm such a big fan of the musical I don't know if I could handle it :o**

**NiatheWickedLover: Oscar is a sweety isn't he :) hehe**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh my Oz! your review made me laugh so much I was crying! :D They need to make an actual green elixr drink! OMO! and it's alright sweets, only saying the truth :) I was so happy when I found out such a great writer liked my stories :D **

"Let me get that for you" Frex said taking Melena's dishes from in front of her, Oscar had left a while ago and Frex had returned home, and was being nice to her?

"Excuse me?" she asked her voice dripping with confusion

"I'll take your dishes up for you" he said with a smile

Melena was too afraid to argue "Uh, thank you" she said still highly confused

Frex returned from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Melena from behind "I saw the test" he said happily "we're having a baby!"

Melena realized what was happening, Frex wouldn't hurt her if she was pregnant, she was safe for 9 months. She just had to keep this one, or there would be all hell to pay.

...

_Dearest Oscar_

_I know the chances of you receiving this is very rare, but i feel the need to write.  
I miss you like you wouldn't believe, I wish I had gone with you but I just couldn't!  
Frex isn't harming me anymore if that's any condolence? He's even cooking and cleaning for me!  
I can't tell you why he's had this sudden change of behaviour, but I can tell you I'm safe and you don't have to worry about me.  
Oz, I wish you were still here. Although Frex has changed I don't receive the love from him that I did from you  
You will always be my true love, I haven't been able to stop doodling the name 'Melena Diggs' in my diary, it sounds much nicer than 'Melena Thropp' I hope that one day I can change it!  
As soon as I know your whereabouts I'll send you this letter and any others that I write_

_For now, my love  
See you later_

_Melena_

...

Melena screamed and Frex came rushing into the room "What is it, dear?"

"The baby's coming!" Melena screamed, the pain was terrible

"Oh, Oz! I'll call the nurse!" he ran off and returned later with the nurse

"Congratulations Mister and Misses Thropp!" the nurse began as Melena pushed "It's a lovely, healthy, little- Aaaaaah!" she screamed

"What is it?" Frex questioned moving to where the nurse was, he screamed too "What does this mean?" he asked the nurse

"I have no idea" the nurse replied as Melena gave a last push, the nurse cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby up

"What are you talking about, is my baby okay?" Melena asked as she heard it begin to cry. The pair didn't say anything, instead they simply handed her the child. Oh no! the baby's skin, it was... Green!

...

Melena looked down at her baby girl. Oz, she was beautiful! She didn't know that anything could be this perfect. Frex was at work, he had gone to work a lot more since Elphaba was born, and it wasn't because he wanted the money. Melena had tried to get him to hold Melena but he had told her to take the artichoke away from him. Elphaba wasn't his child anyway, Melena knew that now, she looked deeply at the bundle in her arms and noticed how much she looked like Oscar, this made her very happy.

At around 8 months, Elphaba's first word had been "Scar" after reaching for the bottle Melena had kept from the night Oscar left. Melena burst into tears

...

Elphaba was 2 now and Melena was 3 months pregnant

"Mummy, what are you eating?" Elphaba asked

"These are milk flowers" Melena explained "your father's making me chew them"

"Why? you're not meant to eat flowers!"

"Well, your father is very silly and doesn't want the next baby to turn out green" Melena said softly

"Mummy, is my skin colour bad?" Elphaba asked with sad eyes

"Your skin colour is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Melena said hugging Elphaba

The two of them seperated and Elphaba began giggling "I hope the new baby is red, then we can name her rose" she said beaming "and every time father tries to have a normal colour baby they keep coming out different colours of the rainbow!" Melena broke into laughter, she definitely had her fathers sense of humour.

...

_Breaking News: Oz has a new ruler! Oscar Diggs; The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!_

Melena stared at the tv screen. He was the ruler of Oz?

"Mummy, who is that man? I feel like I know him" Elphaba piped up

"That's the Wizard of Oz, you've never met him" it wasn't really lying. He hadn't been around when she was born.

_"I think everybody's wondering, is there a special somebody who will be the sorceress of Oz?"_

Melena etched forward in her seat

_"No, there will be not. Love does not exist, only lust. I once thought I was in love, she told me that she loved me back as well, she told me she'd run away with me. But she never did. She chose a life of violence over someone she had said she loved."_

Melena switched the tv off and lay her head in her hands, how could he believe she didn't love him?


	6. Tea party

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh stahp :3 lol, you have to admit that it's an Elphaba thing to say :P**

**Lunar Sunsets: I had to look up what JFC meant :P I saw a fan art that was pretty much Fiyero trying to seduce Elphaba and guessed it was from the book, haha. I had a thought to make them meet and now that you mentioned it too I think I'll add it in ;) **

**I realized I made a few whoopsie's in my last chapter but they're obvious and you should know what I meant**

Both girls hid behind their mothers legs "Fabala, introduce yourself!" Melena said to the small child

Elphaba came out from behind her mothers legs "Hi" she said nervously "My name's Elphaba, what's yours?"

The curly haired blonde walked over to the green girl and studied her for a little "My name's Galinda Upland!" she said beaming "and you're my new best friend!" she hugged Elphaba tightly then grabbed her new friends wrist, leading her up the large flight of stairs, the last thing Melena saw before Elphaba was pulled into Galinda's room was a pleading look.

"Well, they like each other!" Melena laughed "Thanks so much for watching her for me! I have some errands I need to do urgently!"

"It's no problem, it'll do Galinda good to have a play mate"

...

Elphaba looked around the room she had just been yanked into, she couldn't believe the amount of pink. Galinda was beaming at Elphaba holding something behind her back

"Dress up time!" Galinda sang, pulling out a pink dress full of ruffles

This was not going to go well for Elphaba

...

"Yes? have you got an appointment with his Ozness?"

Melena wasn't used to Oscar being considered so high up in society "Uh, not exactly, tell him it's Melena"

It was silent for a second then the door buzzed open "This way m'lady" one of Oscar's guards said leading her into a giant room

She stood there for a while, alone, until she heard "Why have you come?"

She looked around but couldn't find him "I saw you on TV last night, I wanted to clear things up"

"It all seems pretty clear to me already" he said coming into view

"Oscar! do you seriously believe I don't love you?" Melena asked walking over to him

"If you really loved me, Mel, you would of run away with me like you said you would!"

"Don't you think I wanted to? I hate my husband! but there are reasons that I had to stay"

"Like letting him knock you up?" Oscar shouted, motioning to her stomach. Melena was now 6 and a half months pregnant

Tears sprang to Melena's eyes "Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to give my three year old a half sister!" she shouted

Oscar was taken aback "... half... sister?"

"You were a touring magician, Oscar! I thought that Frex could provide her with a better life... financially"

"Can I know her name?" he asked

"No, I can't have her knowing you're her father, not yet anyway"

"Well, can I know anything about her?"

"When she was 8 months she reached for the bottle I kept from the night you left and said 'Scar'" Melena turned and walked out the door leaving Oscar alone with his thoughts

...

"Muuuuuum! Get me out of here!" Elphaba yelled running down the stairs,

Galinda was close behind "But we haven't had our tea party yet!"

Elphaba latched onto Melena "I'm sorry Glinda, but I have to take Elphaba home"

"It's Galinda! with a GA!" the little girl said before turning and walking up the stairs

"Galinda! Manners!" her mother yelled up the stairs "I'm sorry about that" she added looking back at Melena "She has a big thing about her name"

"It's alright" she said with a laugh "thanks again for looking after her, Elphaba, say thank you for letting you stay here"

"Thank you" she said shyly, the door closed and Melena and Elphaba began to walk down the path "I never want to come here again! I almost died!"

...

"Hello there little brother or sister, my name is Elphaba and I'm your big sister. Our father isn't a very nice person, but I promise that I won't let him be mean to you! I hope you come out red! Then father might call you a tomato like he calls me an artichoke" Elphaba leaned forward and kissed Melena's stomach "I love you"

Melena kept her eyes closed as she lay on the couch, Elphaba moved to Melena's side and snuggled into her "and I love you too mummy" a tear left Melena's eye as she wrapped her arm around her little girl

"I love you too my little Elf"


	7. Daddy

**NiatheWickedLover: They are adorable, aren't they :3 **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Yeah, she'd be a bit of a handful :) I kind of have to make her die, I'm sorry but it's pre-musical, her death is a little different though so...**

**Lunar Sunsets: I thought you'd like the Gelphie bit hehehe :D even _I _found myself fan girling at the cuteness! ^.^ **

There was a knock at the door and Melena moved to answer it

"_Oscar? _what are you doing here?" she asked closing the door slightly

"I need to see her" he said, his eyes full of desperation

Melena looked at her feet and thought for a while "If you promise that you won't let her know the real reason you're here. You're discussing future schooling options, alright? and there's something else you might want to know..."

"What? What is it?" Oscar asked confused

"Her skin colour, it's not exactly-"

"Hi mummy!" Elphaba beamed walking over to the door "Oh, hello Mr Wizard, why are you here?"

Oscar knelt down to look his daughter in the eyes "Well, your mummy told me that you're a very smart little girl" Elphaba smiled up at her mother "and I wanted to see to providing you with the best education you can when you come of age"

Elphaba leaned forward and whispered into Oscars ear and a tear fell down his cheek "Elphaba, why don't you go play with your toys?" Elphaba obeyed her mother and skipped off "What did she say?" Melena asked, looking back at Oscar

"She asked me if I could make her father love her" he said, breaking down in tears "Melena, it's not healthy, her living here"

"I know it's not" Melena sighed, tears stinging the back of her eyes

"Then come live with me!" Oscar pleaded, his eyes filling with hope like they had before

Melena lay her hand on her stomach "But... he'll come after me, this one's actually his, he could take lega-"

"Melena! I'm the _Wizard of Oz!_"

Melena stared at the ground again in thought "Okay!" she said "But we have to leave now!"

...

"Mummy, why are we in the Wizard's castle?" Elphaba asked gawking over the high ceilings and grand beams

"Well" Melena began "The Wizard is your real daddy a-"

"I knew it!" Elphaba beamed "I knew he was somebody important!"

"How's it going in here?" Oscar asked suddenly opening the door and leaning in

"Hi daddy!" Elphaba cried with happiness, running to her fathers arms

"Hello my little Elf" Oscar said, wrapping his arms tight around the little girl and closing his eyes. Melena smiled at the scene, they were one big happy family

...

"Woman!" Frex shouted, there was no reply "Woman, get her right now! this house is a mess!" still no reply. Frex stormed over to the TV set mumbling something about being worthless and turned the TV on

_Breaking news: The Wizard of Oz shocks us all by announcing his family. What was with his earlier speech on love?_

Melena appeared on the screen, Elphaba was propped on the Wizard's hip and they were all smiling and laughing.

What did she think she was doing?

...

"...and then the girl elf and the boy elf kissed and lived happily ever after!"

"Eeeeeeew!" Elphaba giggled as Oscar finished off his story

Oscar brushed the hair out of Elphaba's eyes "Hey, you won't be saying that in ten years time!" he said with a laugh, he kissed Elphaba's forehead "Good night, my sweet little angel" He left the room and joined Melena in his own bedroom "Would you like some green elixr, darling?" Oscar said with a smile

"Have you got any in red?" Melena chuckled, Oscar just stared at her confused "I have a feeling it was the elixr that made Elphaba green" she clarified "and she keeps asking for a red sister so we can call her rose" she giggled "She once said that she wanted every baby I had to come out a different colour of the rainbow just to annoy Frex"

"I like her thinking" Oscar said with a giggle, he pulled Melena up by her wrist and gave her a twirl "So that's a no to the elixr then?" Melena said nothing, instead she leaned forward and lay her lips on his and kissed him passionately, adrenaline rushed through her body and she got butterflies in her stomach, she gave a small smile; Oz she missed this feeling.


	8. Party

**NiatheWickedLover: Yeah, Frex knows, eeeek D:**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: They're not the only ones dancing :) notice how Frex was always 'Father' but she goes straight to calling Oscar 'daddy'? :D**

**So, this chapter has a lot of baby Fiyeraba in it, I just started and couldn't stop :3 I'm sorry Fiyeraba is my OTP :D remember, the faster you review, the faster I update :D**

The morning was peaceful and calm, the sun shining through the window "Hello, my love" Oscar whispered as Melena's eyes fluttered awake sleepily, Melena gave a warm smile and snuggled deeper into Oscar's grip, it was all bliss.

_Bang! _The pair heard the little pitter patter of running feet approach their door "Mummy! Daddy! can we have bacon for breakfast?" Elphaba said beaming with excitement

The pair laughed "You may have anything you like for breakfast" Oscar replied "I have m- _we_ have our own chef!" he said smiling

Elphaba gasped before running down the hallway once again "I'm gonna have bacon _and _waffles!"

The pair broke into more giggles "Thank you for this, she's so happy here" Melena said with a smile

"And are you happy?"

"I'm ecstatic!"

The couple locked lips once again, everything was perfect.

...

"I still don't see why I have to wear this monstrosity!" Elphaba said holding out the pink fabric from her body

"Because Daddy is having a party to introduce us to all the political powers, besides one of course. Besides, I think you look cute in pink!" _  
_

"I look like a sick flamingo!" Elphaba said pouting

"How about, if you go to the party in this dress _and_ have a good time, I'll get you that book you wanted" Melena said smiling

Elphaba looked in the mirror "You know what, I'm starting to warm up to the dress" she said making silly faces at her reflection.

...

"And this is Marillot and Baxiana" Oscar said "they're king and queen of the Vinkus"

Melena shook each of their hands and Elphaba curtsied, a young boy came running up to the pair

"This is our son, Fiyero" Baxiana said "he just tuned five last week" she said with a smile "Perhaps we could set up a play date for Elphaba and Fiyero?"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Melena cooed, "it would do good for our little Elf to make some friends"

...

The introductions were over but the party continued.

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" Fiyero asked seeing that Elphaba wasn't joining in the party

Elphaba looked down at her feet "I think I look silly" she confessed "I didn't want to wear this dress, but my mum told me that if I did I could get the book I want"

Fiyero's cheeks began to burn "Well, I think you look very pretty" he said, Elphaba smiled as her cheeks also began to burn "Come on!" Fiyero piped up somehow regaining his courage "come dance with me!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. At first she sort of stood there awkwardly and Fiyero danced completely out of time to the music "Come on!" he jibed "you've got to learn to dance through life!"

...

"Fabala!" Melena called "Fiyero's here!"

a mini stampede of running feet was heard as Elphaba sped around the corner, Melena had never seen her daughter move so fast

Elphaba came to a halt beside her mother "Hi" she giggled, looking at Fiyero, her cheeks burning

Melena sensed Elphaba's nerves towards the young boy "Hunny, why don't you go show Fiyero around the castle?"

Elphaba smiled up at her mother "Okay mummy!"

Fiyero and Elphaba walked down the hallway and as they turned the corner, Melena caught a glimpse of Fiyero grabbing Elphaba's hand.

...

"Why does your mum call you Fabala?" Fiyero asked, trying to start up conversation

"I'm not too sure" Elphaba replied "it's just a nick name"

"Can I give you a nick name?" Fiyero said with a smile

"Okay!"

"Hmmmmm, how about Fae?"

"I like it" Elphaba said with a giggle

"How about me?" Fiyero asked "do I get a nick name?"

Elphaba put her fingers to her chin "I think I'll call you Yero!"

"Yero, the hero!" Fiyero said striking a hero pose

"You wish!" Elphaba said before giggling and running off

Fiyero ran after her, they ran into the ballroom and Fiyero stopped and looked around the room "Well, I know this room!" he said mimicking the dance moves from the night of the party, he looked up at Elphaba "will you dance with me fair lady?"

"Gladly!"


	9. Colour

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Hehehe baby Fiyeraba :3 I think he'd be fine with it? It's just hand holding **

**NiatheWickedLover: Because Frex is a vindictive ass hole? :P and they are cute aren't they :3 **

**Spiritwarrior27: OMO, hello new reviewer! :D is Ozsome awesome?**

"You look tense!" Frex's secretary said, laying her hands on his shoulders and beginning to massage them.

She was a pretty blonde woman who went by the name Nessa Moore. She was kind most of the time but when she wasn't, she wasn't. When she was angry everybody would shout "Oh no, here comes Madame Morrible!" and snicker. At first Nessa had hated the name but she was growing more accustomed to it now.

"Mmmm" Frex began "You know the Wizards new family?"

"Who doesn't"

"Well, they're my old family" Frex said raising an eyebrow and sighing

Nessa gasped "and you're just going to sit back and let him take them?"

"I haven't really got a choice" Frex said in an exhausted tone "He's The wizard of Oz"

A thought popped into Nessa's head "What would you say if I told you I could help you?" she said with a smirk

"and how would you do that?"

"Magic!"

…

"Helloooooo! Would you be able to come out now? I need somebody to colour with me!" Melena laughed as Elphaba lay her head on her stomach as if expecting a response, instead she received a swift kick in the head "Ow! Mummy, the baby hit me!" Great, Melena thought, both her children were going to be like their fathers

"Oh, my little Elf!" Melena chuckled "you're going to have to wait at least another month till she's born, and then wait till she can actually colour"

Oscar walked through the door and Elphaba jumped off Melena's lap and ran over to him "Daddy! Will you colour with me?" she asked, beaming

"Of course, my little angel" Oscar said sitting "can I colour a dragon?"

Melena laughed at the two on the floor, she didn't need another child, she already had two!

…

It was Elphaba's first day of preschool and she was very excited "I hope they like me" she said nervously

"They'll love you, Fabala" Oscar said, sitting beside her in the carriage. They pulled up outside the school and Elphaba rushed out and ran to the front door of the preschool , she peered in and saw a blonde girl dressed in pink playing with dolls.

Melena and Oscar were walking up the ramp as Elphaba began to walk down "Nope! Nuh uh! Not happening!" she said walking past them

Oscar grabbed Elphaba's hand and lead her back to the door while Melena investigated what had caused her daughter's sudden mood change "Oh Fabala" Melena sighed "Glinda's a nice girl, you should give her a chance, I think you two will become great friends!"

"It's Galinda with a GA!" Melena looked to the door and saw Galinda, her hands on her hips "Oh, I forgot, I'm sorry Galinda" Melena replied "Hey, why don't you show Elphaba the dolls you were playing with?" Galinda beamed "Okay!" she grabbed Elphaba's wrist "Bye sweety! Have a good day at school!" Melena laughed as her daughter disappeared into the building

**This is a short chapter, sorry :/ and the next will probably be the last one. I was gonna add some preschool Fiyeraba then realized that Fiyero is 5 :/ oh well. Oh, my sister decided to not let me use Wifi so that's why this took so long :)**


	10. Twisted

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I knew the Morrible/Frex thing would make people feel uncomfortable haha, it's important for the story though :D and I can't make a sequel, because the sequel would be the musical haha**

**NiatheWickedLover: Hehehe, Welphie! :P Fiyeraba's just cute in general :P**

Melena sat upright in the bed and let out a scream "What? what is it?" Oscar asked

"The baby's coming!"

"But it's not due for another month!"

"The _baby_ is _coming_!" she repeated through gritted teeth

"Oh, Oz! alright, uh, just breath, I'll go get the doctor!"

Oscar rushed down the hallway "Daddy, what's happening?" Elphaba asked from her doorway

"Go back to sleep, sweety!" Oscar said passing her

But Elphaba was too curious, she walked down the hallway to her parents room "Mummy, why are you breathing funny?"

Melena attempted to explain to Elphaba what was happening but could only utter a few word between breaths "The baby!... You're gonna... be a... sister!"

Elphaba sat on the bed next to her mother and cuddled her "It's okay mummy! I'll cuddle the pain away"

...

"It's a beautiful baby girl" the doctor said handing Melena the small bundle

"Mummy!" Elphaba said in glee "She's red, she's red!"

Melena giggled "Oh Fabala, that's only because the bloods rushing to her face" she said pulling her in to her body and kissing her head

Elphaba turned her head to look at her baby sister "Can we still call her Rose, mummy?"

"Of course, my little Elf!"

...

"Aren't they precious?" Melena whispered to Oscar

Elphaba was on the couch with her knees up, Rose was lying on her back against her legs and Elphaba was playing peekaboo

"They're the most precious things I've ever seen" Oscar replied

"Are you crying?"

Oscar sniffed and wiped his eye "No!" he said looking away from her

"You so are!" Melena smiled "It's okay, I like my men soft" she said wrapping her arms around him, she wished she had run away with him all those years ago. She lay her forehead against his "I love you so much" she smiled

"I love you more" Oscar said with a cheeky grin "and don't even try to convince me otherwise"

...

Elphaba sat up in her room suddenly, she was sure she had heard something. _Bang! _there it was again! she slid out of her bed and inched the door open peering out

"Shut up won't you! we don't want to wake them all up!"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ but I didn't see the statue!"

"Or the wall?"

"Shut up!"

Elphaba crept behind the pair, hiding in the shadows. Before she knew it, they were at her mother and fathers room, Elphaba stayed at the doorway making sure to stay hidden

"Woman! wake up!" Melena stirred then awoke suddenly after realizing whose voice she had heard, Nessa had cast a sleep spell on Oscar

"Frex? what are you doing here?"

"You think you can just leave me? take my baby? embarrass me on television?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted my children to have a good life!"

"Well you really succeeded with that didn't you?" Frex smirked "Now, you're going to come home with me where you belong and stop living this deluded fantasy!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Excuse me?" Frex launched at his wife and snatched the pillow from under her, he pressed it on her face and didn't let go, Melena eventually stopped moving

"Mummy!" Elphaba screamed from the doorway

Frex's head snapped to where Elphaba stood "Oh, it's the little artichoke! Nessa, could you do the honours?"

"Salapé luna epé epé padora!" Elphaba fell to the ground and everything went black

...

Elphaba woke groggy, she noticed that she seemed to be in the back of a cart, she noticed that she had a throbbing head "Wh-where am I? What's going on?" she asked, the room beginning to spin

"We're going home." she heard

"Where's mummy?"

"She died giving birth to Nessa" it was the first name Frex thought of, she never found out what her name was

"Nessa? I thought her name was Rose?"

"If you're going to be so bitter about it we'll call her Nessa Rose!" Frex wasn't in a stable head space

Elphaba put her hand to her head "I feel like I've forgotten something important"

"There's a reason for that!"

_Smash!_ the cart slammed into a pole, it rolled across the road and Elphaba screamed, she heard Nessa Rose begin to cry and looked over at her sister, the crash had seemed to take the biggest impact on the baby girl, her little legs all tangled.

**So, I think you guys pretty much get what happened at the end :) but if you didn't; Nessa (Morrible) cast a spell on everybody to make them forget everything and the crash was the reason for Nessa not being able to walk not the milk flowers :) I hope you guys enjoyed this story 3 I'll write a new one when I get a new idea**


End file.
